


A Dancer's Pursuit

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Quick Burn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Phina wants to stand out by marrying the to-be-king of Askr.





	A Dancer's Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Sweet. Predictable.

A Dancer's Pursuit

Phina was mesmerized with the kingdom of Askr from the moment she arrived in the distinguished world. The colors were strikingly vivid and the diversity of heroes was well noted. It was clear to her that she had lived a sheltered life before, and couldn’t imagine returning to whence she had come from.

This land of Askr was an exciting adventure she couldn’t wait to play a part in. The sheer number of other heroes daunted her, and for a moment she doubted she could stand out if she tried. But then a thought occurred to her that if she had the help of her friends, she could make them all fashionable and once that was accomplished, surely they would stand out from amongst the other heroes, some of whom probably never even had heard of make up before in their life.

From the moment she arrived in Askr, she applied her make-up with a steady hand, brushed her hair, and wore the finest silk. The silk she wore was paid for with the money she earned each time she danced on the battlefield, and the streets.

Men of all ages and social stations would pay a hefty amount of gold to see her dance, and she was content with this, knowing she was the center of the stage. It was, after all, her goal to catch prince Alfonse’s eye. He was the young prince of Askr.

Handsome, charismatic, albeit a bit serious and solemn.

_I bet I can make him smile_. Phina thought as she hopped off of the stage, finished for the night. _I just have to become popular enough to attract his attention_. She waved to the crowd of people cheering and applauding her while two mercenaries followed at her side to guard her from unpleasant fans.

As she retreated from the town the moon began to rise high into the sky. At the edge of town she paid the mercenaries for their time, then headed into the forest to dance under the moonlight in a clearing. Mauve flowers peppered the grass beneath her bare feet while white rose bushes framed the clearing that was heart-shaped.

It was known throughout Askr as Mauve’s Kiss.

There were legends behind it, romantic, tragic, and endless.

Yet it was a quiet, beautiful stage for Phina to dance without bystanders watching her. At least, she thought she was alone as she let her feet guide her rhythmic steps. A pale sweat glistened on her body and her hair swayed with the gentle breeze of the night.

The crack of a branch startled her.

She whirled around, drawing her rapier in fear that a crazed fan had stalked her into the forest.

“Ah—I’m, err—” A hooded person stammered, then took a quick moment to clear their voice as they raised their hands up to signify surrender. “Excuse me, Ma’am. It was not my intent to startle you.”

“W-who are you?” Phina asked, attempting to sound brave, but the way her voice cracked betrayed her bravado. “And why did you follow me?”

Instead of answering her question, the person slowly pulled their white hood with golden trim away from their face to reveal their true identity. The dark blue hair and soft, youthful face immediately told Phina that this was the boy whose attention she was vying to attract.

He was before her now, the Prince of Askr. Alfonse.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as a brief, fleeting excitement surged through her. The sensation was replaced quickly with shame as she remembered she was tense with a defensive stance. She immediately sheathed her sword, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

“Forgive me for following you,” Alfonse apologized, keeping a respectful distance. “I just wanted to meet with you personally.”

“About?” Phina asked, unable to think of anything better to say now that the cute boy was in front of her after all of this time.

“I’ve seen you dancing on the battlefield and keeping up with Navarre’s quick sword skills,” Alfonse explained, gesturing with his hand for emphasis. “I then was encouraged to see you dance on stage, and after about the third time of having the pleasure of seeing you dance, I figured I should meet you.”

“Oh.” Was all Phina could say, surprised to hear he had noticed her many times without her being aware of his eyes on her. _How did I miss him in the crowd_? She wondered, thinking of all of the times she could have pulled him onto stage to dance with him or at least meet him sooner. For real.

“If I may, your swordsmanship and courage is admirable,” Alfonse said, deciding now to approach her. “I think too that I have been charmed by your beauty, and knowing that, I decided I wanted to know more about you.”

“I want to know more about you too,” Phina said quickly, flattered by his interest in her. “Would you care to dance? I hear we can learn a lot about each other that way.”

“I’ve…never cared to dance much,” Alfonse faltered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “But…I feel inspired to dance with you.” He then held out his hand, offering it to her.

Phina smiled and grabbed his hand in hers. She made a mental note of the callouses on his hand and vaguely wondered if the rest of his body was rigid and firm. Her questions melted away from the forefront of her mind as he began to lead her into a dance, under the pale moonlight, surrounded by the mauve flowers.

Each step was graceful, and proper. It occurred to Phina that he must have been dancing since he was five years old—he was a prince, after all. She blushed, and stared into his pretty, dark eyes.

No words were exchanged between them as they danced in the fading light of the moon.

As the sun began to rise above them, Alfonse took a step back and lowered himself onto one knee.

“May I court you?”

The question thrilled Phina. She smiled, eager to become his.

“Yes.”

Through courting they could learn more about each other. They could hold hands, and dine together. If they connected, and Phina hoped they would, they could marry. And marriage was definitely something that was on Phina’s mind. 


End file.
